Happy FRNDSHIP DAY my frnds!
by duo lovers
Summary: Let us be grateful to people who make us happy, they are the charming gardeners who make our souls blossom... My tribute to each and every person whom I know... Plz peep inside...


Chalain frnds aj apko main aik story sunati hoon..

 **"Story of mine "..**

Sunaingy kia..?

Ye story aj kun suna rahi hun wo islia k daikho aj mauqa bhi hai... Phir pata nai zindagi mauqa dai ya na...

Chalo ab no more bak bak story start karty hai...

Once upon a time a cute child with pinkish touch born in a hospital... Her smile is so mesmerizing and full of life that even today when she smiles my heart filled with happiness...

Her parents named her little angel as" **hania "** _means happiness..._

 _But I called my angel of happiness as "_ **hani "**

I don't know why her parents give her name _hania.._

But for me she trully spread the light of happiness like her name...

Later...

I meet my angel at Montessori class... Ziada tu yaad nai but maama ny bataya...

I was crying bitterly ( _zahir hai first day of school ho tu har baccha rota hai.. Heehee )_

Hani came into the class happily eating a chocolate

 _Hani tumhari ye school uniform main chocolate khany wali bat mjhy meri teacher ny batai thi farewell Waly din... Ab guess karti raho tum..._

She come to me..( I don't know why she come to me )

And offer me her chocolate... And main happy hogai..

 _Tu is tarah hui meri Aur hani ki dosti..._

Aik aur incident Jo mjhy yaad hai wo 6th standard ka hai...

 _Guys hani have a habbit...ab ap usy piyaar kehlain mjhy tu meri angel of happiness ki har ek ada achi lagti hai..._

She always use things of mine... Chahy colours hoon ya book...

Meri English ki class thi ...

Hani ny apni adat sy majboor hokar meri book hatya li..

Aur apni mjhy dai di..

Mainy exercise complete ki Aur teacher ko check karwany puhanch gai...

Teacher ny front page khol lia ghalti sy ...Aur wahan hani ka name tha...

Teacher ny hani ko bulaya Aur uski book check ki wahan mera name tha...

Ab ap soch lain agy kia hua hoga... Mjh main tu batany ki himmat nai hai... Heehee

Later time passed and time comes to say goodbye to school...

Dukhi thi k itny saary loving and caring teachers and frnds ko chor kar Janna par raha hai...

But aik happiness thi dil main k hani mere pass hai...

College time humny bht masti main guzara... Full of fun..

Bht saary precious moments hain...as precious diamonds...

Aik batati hun

First day of college tha...and main college main kho gai.. heehee..

Hani ny ro ro Kar bura haal kar lia... K fari chaiya...fari ko lakar do...

Ufff mjhy itna hurt hua usky ansoon sy kia bataon... I still feel heart wrenching pain...

Lkn ghussa bht aya iski is harkat py... Bhala aisy bachoon ki tarah koi rota hai kia...huh...

But she loves me a lot... And very very possessive about me...

 _ **Thank you hani for coming and lightening my life with happiness...**_

 _Happy Frnd ship day hani..._

 _Your gift is waiting for you...in your cupboard...!_

Time passed away...

It's a black day for me...

 _I got 200000 volt shock when received the news that my sister is died.. Alas..!_

 _But don't worry main sad nahi hun kun k I promise hani k main sad nahi hongi di ko yad karky..._

 _And some one special said to me k jb bhi di ki yaad ay close your eyes and she will be with you..._

 _Guys its none other than my dida... My most most most beloved sister daya's mahi..._

 _Who support me...encourage me... Make me smile when I was sad...and always on my back to hold me whenever I was falling ...gives me thousands of lectures when I do any thing wrong_

 _She loved me aaaaaa lottttttttt ...and main unki guriya... I respect her ...love her so much... I shared every thing with her ...But dida apsy ziada nai..._

 _My best frnd ...my sister... My suppoter and owner of a big place in my heart..._

 _I love you didaaaaaa...and I will be with you forever forever forever forever..._

 _ **Phulo kaa taro kaa sabka kehna hai**_

 _ **Ek hajaro me meree behna hai**_

 _ **Saree umar hame sang rehna hai**_

 _A world tightest hug for you with your favourite cake ...and a tulip for you..._

 **Happy Frndship day didaaaaa...!**

 _Thanks for coming in my life dida and decorating it with love... Thanks a lot..!_

Guys I come to ff accidentally... Just like _**Alice In wonderland...**_

Kuch Alice k jaisy hi feelings thin meri... Thori scared thori happy when I enter ff...

But I got huge huge huge huge amount of love here...

I got sooooooo many lovingggggg frnds here... Which are precious for me more than diamonds...

I got another cute... Little childish...thori naughty...khatti metthi...sister... But ap Jo bhi keh lain rahy gi meri jaan hi wo...

This is none other than my sister... My aishu.. My life... Meri jaan apky Barry main kia kahun... Apni choti choti si sharatun sy... Nat khut batoon sy... You filled my life with love... Which gives true happiness to my heart...

You give me opportunity to enjoy the care...concern... Love...of younger sister... Jbky I don't deserve it... Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity...

 _ **Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai… (4)**_

 _ **Ha Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai**_

 _ **Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai**_

 _ **Tu Zindagi... (3) Kasam Se Hai**_

 _ **Saari Khushi Tere Dam Se Hai... (4)**_

 _ **Tu Zindagi... (3) Kasam Se Hai**_

 _ **Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... (2)**_

Thanks a lot Bacchy...

 _ **Happy Frndship day meri Jaan...**_

With your favorite cake... Dairy milk silk... ( live you sweet sweet )..and rose flower.. ( as cute as my aishu )

Loveeeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuu ...muuuuuaahhhhhhhh.. …

Than I got another my lovable frnd...

She is sooooo cute.. Loving...caring...some times dadi amma bhi banjati hai...

This is none other than my angel... She is my cutie pie si sister...

Humny aik saath bht masti bhi ki... Main angel ko irritate bhi karti thi bht... But wo kabhi tang nai hui... There always a sweet smile on her lips... I wish ye smile hamesha bani rahy sada...and you get everything which you want in life...she just touched my heart... With his innocent talks...

 _ **Chhookar Mere Man Ko**_

 _ **Kiya Tuney Kya Ishara**_

 _ **Badla Yeh Mausam**_

 _ **Lagey Pyaara Jag Saara**_

 _ **Chhookar Mere Man Ko**_

 _ **Kiya Tuney Kya Ishara**_

My angel I love youuuuuu...a lotttt ...

 _ **Thanks for coming in my life my angel... And fill my life with your glow of love thanks a lot ..**_

 _Happy Frndship day my angel..._

With your favorite cake... Candies.. Balloons... And jasmine flower...

Then I get another caring yet loveable sister...

This is none other than mitthi di... She is just like my elder sister...jb meri frndship hui thi di sy ...from the first day

She cares for me. .sometimes angry with met...she support me when I was in trouble...esa lagta hi nai tha k hum pehly dafa bat karahy hain...aik unknown sa bond tha hamary beech... .she call me fiary...

But di magic tu apny fill kia hai... Meri life main enter hokar meri frnd ban kar...

 _ **Thanks a lot di for coming in my life ...and filled it with your magic of love... Thanks a lot...**_

 _Happy Frndship day di..._

 _With your favorite cake... With lots of icreams...teddies and daffodils flowers.._

 _ **Tera mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi**_

 _ **Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi**_

 _ **Mera Tujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi**_

 _ **Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi**_

 _ **Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na**_

 _ **Maane Tu Ya Maane Na**_

 _ **Tera mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi**_

 _ **Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Ko**_

 _Love you di...muah.. Muah.. Muah... muah..._

 _Then I get another sweet sister..._

 _Bht cute hai wo main usy guriya bulati hun... Waisy meri bht saari guriyain hain... Chalo one by one sbka batati hun..._

 _Abhi jis guriya ki bat main karahi hun wo ( rajivi 21 ) hai... Bht cute .. Loving...Caring and sweet si guriya hai meri... I love her a lot..._

 _Ghussa bhi bht karti hai...bht sensitive hai bilkul touch me not plant ki tarah... Magar mjhy meri is guriya k sath batain karny main bht maza ata hai..._

 _ **Thank you sooo much guriya...meri life main anay Aur mjhy itni piyaari doll dainy k lia thanks a lot...**_

 _Happy Frndship day guriya... With lots lots lots ov happiness... Sweets ...and flowers..._

 _Then another sister jisko main guriya bulati hoon wo hai ( isha )...my adorable doll... She called me di... Hamari dosti thory din pehly hi hui hai.. Magar aisa lagta hai jaisy barson sy dost hain...bht loving hai...Aur soft bhi..._

 _Thank you isha for coming in my life ...and spread the glitters of your love thanks a lot..._

 _ **Happy Frnd ship day...isha guriya... With your favorite cupcake...deserts...and flower China rose...**_

 _( sweet flower as you my cute doll )_

Then another sister jisko main guriyat bulati hoon wo hai bhumi... Hamari dosti ko just fews days huy hain but bilkul behnon ki tarah piyaar kia hai mjhy guriya ny.. Jaisy koi anjani si dor main bandhy ho... Jo direct dil sy connect hai...

Thanks bhumi for coming in my life... And give me so much love...which is very precious for me... Thank you...

 _ **Happy frndship day guriya...with your favorite pastries...chocolates... And flower iris...**_

Then my another sister meri guriya ( cute diskha )..

Jo mjh sy is waqt thori si angry hai... My Angry bird guriya sholllyyyyy... Hope ab ap naraz na hoon is nacheez sy... One thing I promise you I am your sister... I always here for you.. To help you.. Protect you...Aur pata hai jb tum angry huin tu I feel happy k meri Behan mjh pr haq jata rahi hai...love you lots meri guriya... Love you.. Love you ...love you... So much ...

But meri guriya bht cute...sugary... ( sugar sy bhi ziada sweet hai )...bilkul apny name ki tarah... Which gives me a new reason to live...

I love you my sister meri guriya...

 _ **Happy frndship day meri guriya... With your favorite cake... Candies... And flower sunflowers...**_

 _Thanks meri guriya for coming in coming life... And give me a new reason to live..._

 _Than another sister jisko main guriya bulati hoon..._

 _This is none other than gorgeous purvi..._

 _You are sooooo sweet guriya... My sister..._

 _Thanks for coming in my life... And filled my life with love... Thanks a lot.._

 _ **Happy Frndship day meri guriya... With your favorite cake ...chocolates...and flowers gul Mohr...**_

 _Then my another sister... Main usy sweetie bulati hoon..._

 _This is none other than Push..._

Apny name ki tarah she always encourage me... Meri sweetie bhttttt possessive hai Aur sweet bhi..thora jaldi pareshan hojati hai... But mjhy meri sweetie aisy hi pasand hai...

Love you my sweetie...

Thanks for coming in my life... And filled my life with new light of courage... Thanks a lot...

 _ **Happy frndship day sweetie... With your favorite cake... Sweets... And flower orchids. ...**_

Then my another friend... She is my baby...

This is none other than... Crystie...she called me maama...

 _My sweet sweet smallu baby...I love my baby a lot..._

 _She is soooo cute and innocent... She touched my heart with her innocence..._

 _Thanks baby for coming in my life... And filled my life with true colours... Thanks a lot..._

 _ **Happy Frndship day my baby... With your favorite cake... Chocolates... And toys...**_

Then my another frnds _**rifah... Rai di... Dyna di... Roohi di...katiiy di... Aru di... Nia... AD Angelina... Chicky... Anayaj... Lishukriti...MRF di... Krittika di...srijia di ( jiji )...maham.. Diva nims... Divyaa 26 ( dia )...Adi's girl.. Rk sweety... Zoya...fruitey ( icoco girl )...Anubhab Kevin fan... Dushu's sherya... Dareya's lover aka charvi... Geet sheryaholic...Ariana's dobriyal... ...palak di...luv rachana...mistic morning... Purple angel..Cid romance... Sharayu's pari...Somya...shzk lucky ( zehra di )...pooja di..**_

 _In sbky sath kam time spent kia hai... Magar Jo bhi time spent kia woh mere lia bht valuable hai_

 _like precious pearls..._

 _Thanks a lot my frnds...for coming in life...and give me honour to be you frnds... Thanks a lot..._

 _I never forget your love... concern...care... Everything...thank you mjhy apni frnd banany k lia... Thanks a lot.._

 _ **Happy frnd ship day my frnds with your favorite cakes... Cookies...sweets... Chocolates..**_

 _ **And flowers...**_

Ab mere bhaiyon ki bari...

 _ **Mere daada... Mere DSP bhaiya...**_ _( abhi bhi mun fulay baithy ho na bhaiya ) huh ..._ _ **hamdard duo bhaiya... Aditiya bhaiya... Jasdeep... Coolak... Abhi daya fan...shilpam...fati sid...sameer khan..**_

 _I love my all bhaiya...I respect you all... Ap logon ny mjhy sach main bhaiyon wala piyaar dia..._

 _Thanks for coming in my life ...and filled my life with brotherly love... Thanks a lot... Bhaiya..._

 _ **Happy frndship day to all my bhaiya... With your favorite cake...sweets... And cars...**_ _( ab flowers tu dai nai sakti na tu apni apni pasand ki cars lailo Aur jisko bike pasand hai wo bike lailo..)_

 _ **Ye Rista Nahi Khun Ka**_

 _ **Ye Rista Hai Pyar Ka Bahna**_

 _ **Hum Ko Tumse Pyar Nahi**_

 _ **Ab Kaha Hai Phir Mat Kahna**_

 _ **Jan Gayi Ha Jan Gayi**_

 _ **Man Gayi Ha Man Gayi**_

 _ **Jan Gayi Ha Jan Gayi**_

 _ **Man Gayi Ha Man Gayi**_

 _ **Kitna Sunder Kitna Pyara Ye Sara Sansar Hai**_

 _ **Is Sansar Me Sabse Pyara Bhai Bahan Ka Pyar Hai**_

 _ **Kitna Sunder Kitna Pyara Ye Sara Sansar Hai**_

 _ **Is Sansar Me Sabse Pyara Bhai Bahan Ka Pyar Hai**_

 _ **Prit Hamari Chut Nahi Sakti**_

 _ **Ye Kachi Dor Nahi**_

 _ **Jis Din Hum Tumko Na Dekhe**_

 _ **Us Din Hoti Bhor Nahi**_

 _Love you all my bhaiya... Muuuuuaaaahhhhh..._

 _DSP bhaiya I know chutku ny apny bhaiya ko bht hurt kia hai but plz forgive me... Plzzzz bhaiya.._

 _Ye song apky lia... Bhaiya.._

 _ **Haan ho gayi galti mujhse main jaanti hoon**_

 _ **Par ab bhi tujhe main apni jaan maanti hoon**_

 _ **Ek aakhiri mauka de mujhe**_

 _ **Aaj bhi main tujhe apni shaan maanti hoon**_

 _ **Ghalti to sabse hoti hai**_

 _ **Galti mujhse bhi ho gayi**_

 _ **Ab maaf bhi karde mujhe**_

 _ **Kyu door itna ho gaya**_

 _ **Ek ghalti ke liye**_

 _ **Kyu saath chhod tu**_

 _ **Kyu munh mod gaya tu**_

 _Ab mere saary new frnds..._

 _ **Blue squirrel... Innovative cid 143...anaya... Dna fan... Sherya... Shalu... BT..SK duo's..Abhirikajaan ..**_

 _Ab apsy bat hoti rahy gi...I know ap sb apny name ki tarah sweet hongy..._

 _Thanks mjhy apni frnd banany k lia ...thanks a lot..._

 _ **Happy Frndship day... With your favorite cakes... Candies... Chocolates... And flowers...**_

 _Ab mere saary guest... Readers... Reviewers..._

 _Bhai ye sb bhi tu mere frnds hi hai na..._

 _Thanks a lot for your precious views... And reading my stories..._

 _I admire you all... Thanks a lot for coming in my life ...and give me sooooo much love.._

 _Bus isi tarah mjhy piyaar karty rahiya ga..._

 _ **Happy Frndship day to all readers...reviewers... Guests...with your favorite cakes...chocolates... And flowers...**_

 _I hope main kisi ko nai bhuli hoon... Agar bhool gai hoon tu sorry..._

 _What I write in this note is just my feelings for you all..._

 _Which I can't express more than 10% which is in my heart..._

 _I can't give words to your love...care... Concern... Which you people give me because usky lia shabd hi choty parh jaingy..._

 _Its just my tribute to my every frnds.._

 _At the end I dedicate a song to my all frnds..._

 _ **Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge**_

 _ **Todenge dam magar**_

 _ **Tera saath na chhodenge...**_


End file.
